Held Captive
by CrystalDragon74
Summary: Lance managed to kidnap one of the Team Rocket members, only to find a shocking secret. Preciousmetalshipping/Huntershipping. OoC.
1. Part 1

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Pokemon.

Enjoy~! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Lance's PoV**

It's been 6 years after the Team Rocket attack in Goldenrod, and neither Gold, nor Red, has been seen. I figured that Gold has relaxed a bit since I last saw him. Although he isn't the type to relax long. So, he must've left the region. As I flew on my trusty dragonite, I flew over the Rocket hideout. I watched a bit as one stuck out the most. He was probably one of the admins because he commanded the others like one of their leaders. I pulled out a bottle. It was a blueish-green powder that puts anyone, any pokemon to sleep.

It was sleep powder.

I patted my dragonite, and pointed to the target, "Come on, Dragonite. Fly down a bit lower on that one down there."

It gave out a cry and flew down lower. Once the coast was clear, I threw the sleep powder and flew up a bit more. He looked confused a bit before groaning a bit, tired. He fell to his knees before passing out completely.

"Commander!" Cried the Rocket members.

"Commander!"

"Tell the boss the commander has passed out!"

"Aye-aye!"

Perfect. I flew down as I commanded my dragonite to fly down and picked up the target. I got a captive. Now we can get answers to what their up to next.

"Commander!"

"Hold it! Stop!"

"Stop! Tell the boss! Now!"

"Aye-aye!"

"Put the commander down!"

"Stop!"

I laughed as they went crazy from losing their so called '_commander_'. So, I'll head back to the hideout, and see what answers I could get when he wakes up. I know Team Rocket is up to something. They're on the verge of breaking a new plan. So, I'm holding captive of one of their admins and see if he could tell me… Talk.

I flew back wish my captive.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

The Rocket moaned slightly, regaining consciousness. He tried to move his hands only he find he couldn't move them. He looked around, fully aware now of what's going on. He gave a low growl, and struggled a bit until he winced when he heard the door open. He looked down, hoping his captive has a good reason why he kidnapped him like this, and tied him up. It sort of angered him that he was separated from his fellow members of Team Rocket. In fact, it angered him that he was separated from his boss. He looked at the feet of his captor. Said captor keeled down and watched the Rocket as he began to shake.

"… All you have to do is tell me Team Rocket's next plan, and then you're free to go." Said the captor.

The rocket's eyes widen, recognizing his voice. It was the dragon tamer, Lance. The Rocket looked down, hoping to avoid eye contacted, and lowered his voice when he answered, "… O-Of course…"

The dragon tamer rose an eyebrow. He expected the grunt to fight. He never expected for him to give in so easily. This was very suspicious. He stood up, "… Strange. I expected a fight."

"W-Well… You're a famous dragon-type trainer. I can't win against you… You're smart, and you figured out our plans before… S-So why should I fight?" Replied the grunt, still disguising his voice by making it deeper.

'_Such praise from a rocket._' Thought Lance, '_I didn't expect this…_'

He eyed the grunt until he caught a glimpse of his eyes. Said grunt turned away, trying to hide his eyes under his hat. In fact, it was not only his eyes, but also his hair too. They were a dark black color, but it was set on a style. Not just any style, but…

His eyes widen, '_No… It can't be…_'

He stood up, and pretended to take his word for it, making the '_rocket_' relax, "… Alright then. Answer me this question… Who is in charge of Team Rocket now?"

"… I-Isn't it Giovanni…?" Asked the '_grunt_', confused he asked such a question. Then again, Lance is pretty smart, so he probably knows what happened to said '_boss_'.

Lance turned and began to circle the '_rocket_' slowly, "… I heard he was murdered by a '_boy_' 6-years-ago. So, I doubt Giovanni even lived anymore."

"He was murdered by a—!" The '_rocket_' nearly screamed in his '_normal voice_'. He then cleared his throat when Lance's eyes widen, "… Uhh… I had no idea…"

'_That voice…!_' Thought the dragon tamer, '_… Could it be!?_'

Once the dragon master was behind the '_grunt_', he quickly removed his hat ( not that the other could protest ), and eyed the captive. His eyes widen in shock of who he saw:

His captive, looked at him with dull golden eyes that looked broken and soulless. He eyed his captor with soulless eyes that held a bit of shock that he barely showed, "… N-No…!"

"Y-You're…"

His captive began to struggle, "L-Let me out! I-I gotta see my boss again…!"

"You're… You're Gold…"

**X-X-X-X  
To be continued…**

* * *

**Well, this obviously has to do with Lance and Gold, but it's not exactly LanceXGold. It's actually Silver X Gold in this story. So, tell me, what do you think?  
**


	2. Part 2

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Pokemon.

Enjoy~! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

Gold was sitting on a chair by the window. Apparently, he was in a tower by the Indigo Plateau. He wasn't tied up anymore, but Lance's dragonair was guarding the door. He was listening in on Lance in the other room. Apparently, he was calling all the people he knew. Lyra,

Mom, Crystal, etc. He sighed. However, he perked up when he called a certain person.  
Silver.

He listened in on the one-sided conversation he could hear.

**X-X-X-X  
Lance's PoV**

I waited patiently. Hoping his rival would pick up.

"_What?_" He answered rudely on the other line.

I stood up, "Silver, I called to tell you, if you're even interested, that I found Gold... Apparently, he was found by the Team Rocket hideout."

Silence.

He gave a hum, "_... Why was he by the Team Rocket hideout?_"

"Well, their boss might've done something to him. Apparently, he was one of the members as their commander." I replied.

He hummed again, "_Commander, huh? Sounds like he's been through a lot. May I see him?_"

"... See him? Uhh, I don't know. I'm afraid he might escape and head back to Team Rocket." I replied, glancing at Gold's door, which was guarded by my dragonair.

"_Come on... I haven't seen my best friend in 6 years..._" He pleaded.

I rose an eyebrow. Silver is acting casual. More nicer then usual. "... Maybe after we confirm that he won't run away from me..."

"_I'm sure he'd want to see me too..._" He replied, and then hung up.

I frowned. Does Gold want to see him? I sighed. Maybe I'll ask Gold. See if he'd want to see Silver again too.

I walked into Gold's room.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

Once inside, Gold turned to the dragon tamer. He gave a nervous, cocky grin. He looked down to his lap, giving a sad look now.

Lance crossed his arms, "What did '_your boss_' do to make you join...?"

"... H-He sort of..." Gold started, but he shivered, because he clearly doesn't want to recall it.

The dragon trainer some how caught this and nodded, "... Take your time, Gold."

Gold looked down and sighed, "... I gotta return to my boss... He'd..."

The dragon-type trainer shook his head, "... No. You don't have to explain, Gold. Like I said, take your time."

The captive nodded, and sighed once more.

Silence.

The dragon trainer turned to his captive, and give a serious look, "... Your rival... He wants to see you. Are you gonna promise you won't run away?"

"... I promise..." Gold murmured, looking down to his lap.

Lance rose an eyebrow. He couldn't tell if he was simply lying, or if he's telling the truth. Gold may have been mischievous back then, but that doesn't mean he wasn't honest. Gold was a good boy back this, and he always told the truth. Now, he isn't sure if he was still honest or not. Since he joined Team Rocket, he wasn't sure anymore. However, he _did_ promise. So, he'll take his word for it.

The dragon tamer nodded, "Great. Lets get ready. Change your clothes. We don't want people to think you're a bad guy, don't ya?"

The captive shook his head, and stood up, and looked through the clothes Lance had in store for him. To be perfectly honest, Gold was glad he could change clothes. The ones he was in was dirty, and totally hasn't cleaned them in a while. It made him happy. However, he knew he wouldn't stay in them for long, so, he hoped to enjoy them as much as he could. He was also partly glad Lance, the dragon-type trainer, had rescued him from Team Rocket.

**X-X-X-X  
Later**

Much time later, Gold kept his word and stayed by Lance. The dragon-type trainer called Silver again and asked where they should meet. To his surprise, he told him to meet him at Goldenrod City, by the Department Store. Gold kept by Lance this whole time, and met his rival at said place. The dragon tamer was partly glad that the two best friends decided to reunite again. He waited there until he saw a glimpse of red hair. Said red haired trainer was already waiting for them to come. He looked casual, and nice. Especially in a white suit with a black tie.

Gold gave him a nervous look, "Silv...er... I haven't seen ya in a while...?"

His rival smirked, "6 years. I can't believe how tiny you are now. You're still short."

"H-Hey!" Yelled the golden-eyed teen, playfully. However, he was nervous.

Lance happens to catch this, and rose an eyebrow, "Would you keep an eye on him, Silver? He's been acting... Weird."

"Weird as in...?" Asked the silver-eyed teen, eyeing the dragon-tamer.

Lance rubbed the back of his head, "He gained a habit of being silent. He also gained a habit of... Hurting himself a couple times, on perpose too."

"What?" Asked Gold, thinking. They're not only talking like he isn't there, but what the dragon-tamer noticed caused him to think that maybe he gained those habits out of Team Rocket.

Lance glanced at Gold before facing Silver again, "He also gained another habit, which you gotta keep your eye on him. He almost escaped me twice already."

"Really? So Team Rocket made him more cunning, and more smarter, huh?" Asked Silver, still smirking at Gold.

The look that the silver-eyed teen was giving him caused him to think up a plan already. The golden-eyed trainer recognized that look, and it already decided to come to place. He looked at the dragon-tamer, and clinged onto his rival, as if scared of him.

Lance rose an eyebrow, "... Gold?"

"I promised I wouldn't run away 'till we made it to Silver. Now, can I go with him?" Asked Gold, giving an annoyed look. His golden eyes eyeing the dragon-tamer. His eyes hold no life, and he couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth again.

"I don't know..." Murmured the dragon-tamer, "You might run away again..."

"Don't worry, Lance." Replied Silver, giving a sly smile, "I'll keep a close eye on him. If he escapes, then I'll call you."

Lance then noticed Silver went from casual to sly. He didn't know if he was happy to see his rival again, and wants to spend time with him... Or if he plans to do something else.

He shivered at that second thought, '_I'm sure Silver's just happy..._'

Silver wrapped his arms around Gold's waist as they began to walk away. He hasn't seen his rival in a while, so he wanted to spend time with him. However, his rival's thoughts were on escaping. He was sure his '_boss_' wanted that too.

His thoughts were confirmed when he gets an unexpected... Call from his boss while Silver was away in the bathroom of their hotel room...

**X-X-X-X**

**Gold's PoV**

I've delt with this problem two years ago. My boss sent me away to New Bark Town ( one of my chances of freedom ) while the dragon-tamer, Lance, called to do his yearly check up. He sends me here so Lance doesn't see me, and he checks out the so-called '_company_' that my boss owns. He doesn't know it's a Team Rocket company, so it looks casual then usual.

_Ring Ring._

I answered my Pokegear, "Yes, boss?"

"_I see you've been kidnapped._" He said in a low dark tone. "_Do you have a plan to escape._"

I nodded, "Of course. I need two of your henchmen. Two with me dressed casual, and two dressed as their usual uniforms."

"_Do you know what to do with them?_" Asked my boss. I could tell he's smirking.

I looked out to the door, "Of course. I'll call if there's a change of plans."

"_Good. I'll see to it when you call._" He said, and hung up.

I watched a bit. I know what to do. Like I said, I've delt with this before while spending the nights at New Bark. My mom found out that I was working for Team Rocket, so I escaped when she called the police. My boss spent the night at our house and my mom overheard us talking about Team Rocket, which is how she found out. I asked the boss to send two henchmen, and then it was smooth from there on out. I was actually glad that I escaped. When we bumped into the police, we fought them with no problem.

Silence.

The only problem is that I can't go back to New Bark Town now, seeing that I'm wanted now. I didn't do anything bad, but they still count me as a bad guy now that I'm wearing a uniform. I go somewhere else now for yearly check-outs. I put the Pokegear away, and turned as Silver walked out of the bathroom, giving his usual smirk. He does look casual now because of the white suit. However, I didn't think he'd wear such outfits.

"So, you have to return to Lance tomorrow, huh?" Asked Silver, crossing his arms.

I eyed him, "... Of course."

"Well, looks like we have a day to spend together. Any ideas?" He asked, being suggestive.

I looked down, "... Yeah."

He walked up to me, and leaned in close, "Tell me, Gold..."

"... Of course..." I murmured, leaning closer.

I did this everyday with my boss. Everyday. Everynight.

Silence.

I delt with this before. A lot of this. I just... I just couldn't believe that It took at least 6-years now.

6-Years-ago...

6-Years-ago... I was kidnapped.

I was Held Captive.

Held Captive.

...

My heart _and_ mind.

They're captive to my boss.

Captive to Team Rocket.

**X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Ooh, Okay. So, do you see what's going on? Who's Team Rocket's current "_boss?_" Great! Review, please! I'd LOVE to know what you think!**


	3. Part 3

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Pokemon.

Enjoy~! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Gold's PoV**

I awaken within a bit of a daze. I haven't woken up with this much relaxation before. I always woke up with caution the past 6 years. I've woken up with caution because someone, other then my boss, always walks in and watches a bit before waking me up. This time, I get to sleep in. No work. Just relaxation.

Silence.

And silence.

I sighed, and sat up, "... Silver?"

"Hn?" He asked, tired himself.

I smiled... The best smile I could muster, anyways. I didn't feel like smiling, so I guess it was forced, "... It's time to get up. I have to return to Lance, remember?"

"You don't sound too happy about that." He said, sitting up too.

I continued with this smile, "... I've been working for Team Rocket for a long time. I'm use to it now. Lance kidnapping me was the last thing I expected to happen."

"... You're use to Team Rocket now, huh? I barely know..." He murmured.

Silence.

I understand. Silver was Giovanni's son after all. I didn't know that he was murdured, all I knew is that there is a new boss. Well, I thought that Giovanni had given the spot to the new boss, seeing that he was the closest person to him.

Silence.

"... What is it like to be commander?" He asked, "... Do the members really call you that?"

I thought about this. Yeah. They do call me commander, but that's after they found out what I've been feeling for my boss, and a certain... Incident in the rocket dinning hall.

I yelled at a member for disrespecting the boss, and for lying.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback**

I sat down on a random table, eyeing the grunts who were talking. I didn't care where I sit, I just need to eat so I could do my job. All of a sudden, one of the rocket members sat down in front of me. Sky-blue hair, and his cap, shows he's a proud member. Ahh, but he's also the most volent member of them all, which is why he's an admin. An admin the newest boss keeps. I took a sip of my drink before looking at him in the eyes.

Silence.

"One of the members seems to be disrespecting the boss over there." He murmured, "He's saying the new boss is too laid back, and all he does is have sex with one of the newest members."

I took another sip, "Let him believe what he hears. Besides, Team Rocket doesn't care about love. Why should the new boss love someone, anyways?"

"Actually, he's saying the new boss is also a loser. Weak. Pathetic. All because of love." He said, snicker.

I sighed, "He's a lier."

"Yeah. Aren't you gonna do anything about it?" He asked, still snickering.

Silence.

I see what he wants me to do. He wants me to yell at him, do part of my job and set Team Rocket straight. However, it's not my job to make everyone think that our boss is great or not. Only if it goes too far to a point where they want to leave, then I could do my job.

Oh. I get it now.

I glared at the admin in front of me, "... Does he want to leave Team Rocket?"

He smirked, "Oh yeah. He does."

"Fine." I murmured, "Don't remind me how to do my job again."

I got up, and walked off in front of the table.

He turned to me, and stared, "Can I help you, commander?"

"Are you wanting to leave, just because our boss doesn't show enough "hate" for you?" I said, emotionless.  
His eyes widen, "How do you know?"

I pointed to the admin behind me, "He's sayin' you wanted to leave."

"Oh, I'm leavin'. Our new boss only shows love for everyone, and I'm takin' my friends with me." He said, smirking while his "friends" agreed with him.

I glared. His smirk dropped, and he glared back, "... Gotta problem, pet?"

Everyone 'ooh'ed as they stopped eating just to watch.

Everyone knows my relationship with the boss. They sometimes tease me, but other times, like this, they'd call me names. Like pet, or dog. I don't care anymore. However, that doesn't mean they don't get on my nerves. To show, I smirked with an idea.

"You are not allowed to quit. You wiill stay with us until the rest of your life. I will make sure the boss knows that, because he's cruel like that." I said, "He would have to train you, though. Like a pet. Like me."

Everyone fell silent. Their eyes widen.

I continued, "I'm sure the boss would aprove. It'll make you wish you never disrespect him again."

"Y-You're just bluffing." He stummered, obviously not wanting that.

"Oh is that so?" I asked, raising my voice, "I am commander. I'm second in command, next to the boss. If you think I'm bluffing, then you're thinkin' wrong."

I turned to two of the members, "You two. Take him to the dun-"

"-Okay! Okay...! The boss is the cruelest person in the world! He's a great boss because of that!" He yelled, obviously scared.

I smirked, "Perfect. Besides, you do know how my former relationship before I joined, right?"

He eyed me a bit before his "friend" leaned over to whisper. His eyes soon widen, realizing what the answer is.

I nodded, "That's right. It took a lot to break me into joining Team Rocket... Torture. Hate. Your boss is all that."

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelled, "I didn't mean to, okay! I'm a new member here! P-Please! Forgive me!,

I crossed my arms, "Prove it. What would you do to prove you respect him now?"

"I'll clean the bathrooms for a week-No! A month! J-Just have mercy!" He pleaded.

I thought about it for a moment, "Deal. Between the hours of 7am to 9am. Do it perfectly... Or else."

"Got it." He murmured, looking to his lap, "I'll start tomorrow morning."

"Good. If your don't, your punishment will be the dungeon for a week. No food or water."

"Got it." He murmured.

I walked off, finished with my morning work.

**X-X-X-X  
End of Flashback**

I turned to Silver, and I forced another smile, "I have a plan to escape Lance, already. Shouldn't you be happy...?"

"You don't sound happy either way." Murmured Silver, looking at me, "... You don't sound happy at all."

I stared at him, "... Just remember who broke me into joining Team Rocket. He's a real jerk, ya know?"

"Is that what you think of him?" He asked, smirking.

I forced another smile, "Well, everyone does in Team Rocket..."

"Hn." He replied, looking away.

Silence.

I looked at him, keeping up that forced smile, "I'll be back. One day, at least."

_Knock knock knock._

I stood up to answer the door. Two men stood at the door. I nodded, recognizing them as Team Rocket henchmen. Two others behind them.

I nodded, "I see the boss sent you here as requested."

"We came to follow your orders, commander Gold." Murmured one of the men, "As instructed, we'll follow your orders as commanded."

"Good." I said, and bekoned them in. "Come in. I'll revise you my plan."

I turned around, expecting Silver to be there, only to see him completely disappear. Figures. He maybe Giovanni's son, but he still has nothing to do with Team Rocket. He still calls people weak, and he still believes he could beat anything and everything around him. Ahh, but I saw some changes in him too.

Which, I can't list now. I got business now.

I turned toward the two hencemen, "I'll need you two to come with me. Say you're from our bosses hidden company. Not Team Rocket. You two need to follow behind, and not be noticed by anyone. Especially the dragon-type user himself, Lance."

They all nodded. I turned.

I soon went into detail, telling them about the plan.

**X-X-X-X**

Going as planned, I looked around, waiting for Lance. I kept looking around until I spotted his hair and cape from a distance. He eyed me for a bit before looking at the henchmen. They gave a quick bow, "We're from a different company, do you know our boss? You do his yearly check up."

He nodded, "Ahh, that. Yeah, I know your boss. He contacts me for info, and I check up his company yearly to see how it's going. I haven't checked this year, so I better do so soon."

"We guarded Gold the entire night. We made sure he never escaped." One of the henchmen replied, looking at the other.

Said other nodded, "He's cleaver, though."

"Can we get on with it?" I yelled, getting impatient.

All of a sudden, an Arbok came down, and grabbed me. I struggled, startled by the sudden attack. I looked up to see a rocket there. It's the two rocket henchmen that were suppose to '_kidnap me back_' to their hide out. They other two pretended to be caught off guard, and tried to fight back, but failed. However, this part is a risk.

Lance fights also.

The two rocket ran off, trying to get away, and stay low. I pretended to be relieved, and fought back too, trying to slow Lance down.

I growled, "Change of plans guys. We have Lance at our tail now."

"What do we do?" Asked one of our Rocket members, "We can't lose him!"

I smirked, "Call in undercover. I have an idea, but we need a '_friend_' to help out..."

"Friend?" They murmured, "What do you mean?"

I stopped for a moment once the cost was clear, panting to catch our breath, "... Undercover. Who is the closest person in our team to Lance?"

They paused too, and their eyes widen.

I bekoned them to follow, "Come on. We gotta keep moving. I'll call in undercover."

I pulled out my Pokegear to call that member...

******X-X-X-X**  
**Lance's PoV**

I got on my trusty dragonite to make sure I'd catch up to them, but it's been hours since I've seen them. Damn it. They got away. I cursed, and I looked at the way they escaped.

"I gotta save Gold. I gotta save Gold from those bastards." I murmured, trying to retain my anger.

"Then why don't we save them together?" Asked a voice.

I turned to see who spoke.

Silence.

"Silver... You're here."

**X-X-X-X  
****To be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you liked this! xD**


	4. Part 4

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Pokemon.

Enjoy~! xD x3

**X****-X-X-X  
Lance's PoV**

"So, what's the plan?" I asked the trainer next to me.

Silver has been training under my wing for a long time now. Ever since then, he's been training in the dragon's den. He grew much more stronger, and much more kinder. I also how close Gold and Silver are, so I could understand how much Silver wants to save Gold from Team Rocket. Especially since he shows how much he hates Team Rocket.

He turned to me and gave a sly smirk, "We haven't seen the Team Rocket boss, right?"

"Right...?" I asked, wondering what he's implying.

He looked up, "I say we attack Team Rocket by the core, like Red did. Save Gold, and everything will be back to normal."

"What you concider '_normal_' is totally different then how I concider normal. Tell me, how would we get to the core?" I asked again, trying to get to the full idea of what he's implying.

He rolled his eyes, "By battling, of course. Our pokemon is strong enough to handle those idiots. However, facing Gold would be hard. We'd been one another to take him down, then take down the boss behind him."

"Of course." I murmured, "We need to prepare, though. Make sure that we win, and we wager Gold's safety. He may not want to leave, at first, but I'm sure he'd be happy to be free again after a while."

He smirked, "It'll be like the good ol' days. Battling Gold. My rival. My best friend... Everytime. That fierce battle... That fierce time... Everytime."

"Calm down, Silver." I said, frowning, "He's more cunning, and he doesn't battle for fun anymore. He'd be more serious, and your life, along with his, is on the line. Besides, you're not making any sense."

He chuckled cunningly, "He'd remember. Those times we battled... I'm sure he'd remember."

Silence.

Silver. I'd hate to break it to ya, but Gold is different now. He's smarter, and more darker then how he use to be. Why can't you see that? Did you really lose sight of your best friend?

He looked at me, "Got the plan?"

"Of course." I replied, "All of it."

**X-X-X-X**

Silver and I flew over the hideout. Huh, looks like they completely locked themselves down ever since I saved Gold from Team Rocket. Apparently they're in complete lock-down. It looks tight too.

"So much for sneaking in." I said to Silver, who was holding his crobat, "Looks like we would go with your plan."

He chuckled darkly, "I told ya. We gotta attack full on. It seems like Gold is there too. Look."

He pointed at a boy. I eyed that boy, who just explained to another grunt something. Which, we can't hear. However, that is Gold. He looks like it by the way he's commanding the grunt to go inside for something. He looked up.  
Golden eyes.

That is Gold. We eyed each other for a bit before I actually flew off. Silver following me, "Wait up!"

We flew off to see what plan we could make.

**X-X-X-X**

I turned to eye Silver as he paced, "I'm telling you, we gotta battle our way to the core!"

"If Gold knows what we're gonna do the next day, then he's gonna prepare for the worse kind of attack we could offer. He might summon his typhlosion." I replied, once agreeing with him.

He turned to me, "I'm gonna use my sneasel, and stick Team Rocket up the ass!"

"Why Sneasel?" I asked.

He smirked, "Sneasel knows how I feel towards Team Rocket, so I'm givin' it the opertunity to finally defeat Team Rocket once and for all."

"I see." I murmured, "I'll just stick with Dragonite. What about your feraligatr though. Doesn't your started get any... Ass?"

He chuckled darkly, "Of course. I'm gonna use Feraligatr against his typhlosion."

"Ahh. Type advantage. Be careful though. His typhlosion is strong. Remember how it beat you plenty of times?" I asked, eyeing his movement. He paused, then we went into deep thought.

Silence.

He turned to me, "This time it's different. Feraligatr has a history with his typhlosion. He may've beaten me in the past, but... Now, my feraligatr will come out victorious. I'm sure of it."

"Of course." I softly smiled, "You will beat him."

Silence.

He looked away, "I gotta use the bathroom." He murmured.

I watched as he walked away murmuring something. I watched a bit before I looked at my dragonite, who was currently out, "Are you ready, ol' pal? We're gonna take down Team Rocket together. We need plenty of rest."

It gave out a cry before actually returning to it's ball.

'_Silver seems more happy then usual..._' I thought, '_He also seems to know how Gold currently is. As it he's been with him for the passed 6-years-olds._'

Silence.

'_Then again, they have been best friends for a long time now. Silve might know those traits that Gold may have, but... They always had to do with him._'

...

"_I'm sure he'd want to see me too._"

"_I'm sure he'd remember._"

...

I turned to Silver as he walked out, looking serious. I eyed him a bit before actually sitting down, and start poking the fire with a stick.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He looked troubled.

He sighed, "I hate to admit it... I miss my best friend..."

I softly smiled, "I see. Is there some traits that you remember from Gold...? Like habits, or likes?"

"Yeah." He murmured, "I remember one trait he likes. That trait is still within him. He still has a habit of messing with his hat whenever he's nervous. He also has a habit of... Obssessing over me... He still... I-I-"

"-Calm down, Silver." I said, "You're beginning to shake."

He sighed, "... Right. Gold also kept his habit of brushing his emo hair of his, trying to keep it perfect."

"Really?" I asked, "He still cares for you and his hair?"

He scoffed, "He keeps it that way for a reason. Before he '_disappeared_' to be with Team Rocket, I tried getting him to break that habit of his."

"Any other habits he might still have?"

"He might've kept his habit of pretending to read while in deep thought. He just stares at something with words while he just goes into deep thought. Who knows though. No one pointed out that habit, so I guess he never broke out of it." He explained.

Come to think of it, I think that habit is still with him. When I came back to check on him, I find him engrossed in a Pokemon book. Really, if he kept that habit, then it might come in handy. I really thought he was reading.

I looked at Silver, "I think Gold kept that habit."

"Wanna know another habit?" He asked, "Whenever Gold battled, he always knows which Pokemon you're gonna summon out next, so he switches to a Pokemon that's quiet unpredictable. He also tends to act dumb so that way the opponent thinks they have an easy win. Remember when you first battled him? You thought he was dumb, huh?"

"Actually, I watched how he battled before we battled. I saw how he caught that Red Gyrados of his." I murmured, "But then again, I thought he was wise. I was a bit surprised when he came up to me acting different."

He scoffed, "See what I mean? He's totally unpredictable. Well, now he's completely predicta-"

"-Actually, he still is now." I interrupting him, "... I don't even know how he battles now because he joined Team Rocket."

"And that makes him different because he's wearing a uniform?" He asked, frowning.

Silence.

That's true.

He could be the same Gold. I saw no difference on how he acted besides the fact that he's more cunning then before.

Maybe... Just maybe...

Our old Gold could be in there again.

I looked at Silver as he watched the fire in front of us. He surely knows Gold so much, so he really did see him as a best friend. He just won't admit it.

I sighed, "Will you see if no grunts will attack us tonight? We won't know if they'll attack us or not. We would wanna attack them first, and not them."

"Whatever." He replied, "I'll have my feraligatr out tonight. It's a light sleeper."

I nodded, "I'll have my dragonite out then too. That'll give us an advantage."

"Sure. Whatever." He murmured, and walked up to his sleeping place, "Night."

"Night."

I called out my dragonite as he called out his feraligatr.

We soon went to sleep.

Getting ready for tomorrow.

**X-X-X-X  
Next Day**

The next few hours we spent preparing for the battle of our life. We're gonna face Team Rocket together, and it's gonna be tough because their boss has a strong trainer in their team. A powerful trainer as their commander.

Commander Gold, as they call him.

Commander Gold.

Our old friend.

I turned to Silver as he gave a sly smirk. Excited that he would face Team Rocket, "Are you ready, Lance? I can't wait to face Gold."

"Oh, I'm ready, Silver." I replied, "And so are my Pokemon. Lets kick ass, and help Gold out."

He nodded, "I can't wait to battle my rival."

"I can't wait either."

We left to battle Team Rocket.

**X-X-X-X**

Now. Now is the time.

"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!"

"Ratticate use Hyper Fang!"

"Dragonite, dodge it! Use Dragon Breath!"

This is our battle.

"Sneasel use Faint Attack!"

"Dragonair! Use Dragon Rush!"

Our battle to the core.

"Crobat! Air Cutter!"

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

The core of Team Rocket.

"Gengar! Confuse Ray!"

"Dragonite use Hyper Beam! Now!"

To save Gold.

Silence.

"Come on out... Typhlosion!"

...

To save Gold from Team Rocket.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

* * *

**Whoo, I enjoyed typing this! I enjoyed typing this because of all those moments and fights, lol. I hope the next chapter would be just as fun. xD x3**


End file.
